1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sensors of the type based upon measurable electrical properties. It is particularly directed to an improved thin film sensor for detecting or characterizing small particles that are suspended in a transport fluid.
2. State of the Art
Pioneering work in particle detection by measuring impedance deviation caused by particles flowing through a small aperture between two containers of electrically conductive fluids is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,508 to W. H, Coulter. The inventor's name is now associated with the principle of particles causing a change in electric impedance as they occlude a portion of the aperture. Since publication of his patent, considerable effort has been devoted to developing and refining sensing devices operating under the Coulter principle. Relevant US patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,376,878 to Fisher, 6,703,819 to Gascoyne et al., 6,437,551 to Krulevitch et al., 6,426,615 to Mehta, 6,169,394 to Frazier et al., 6,454,945 and 6,488,896 to Weigl et al., 6,656,431 to Hall et al., and 6,794,877 to Blomberg et al. All of the above-referenced documents are hereby incorporated by reference, as though set forth herein in their entireties, for their disclosures of technology and various sensor arrangements.